


middle man

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared sort of wishes he had a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	middle man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "J2/Misha, bottom!Jensen with Jared giving directions."

Jared sort of wishes he had a camera.

Some part of him, probably the same part that previously thought it was a fucking fantastic idea to screw Jensen in Kripke's office, wants to record this moment for posterity, figuring that future generations should get the chance to see Jensen lying back on the bed like this, arms bound under his back and silk gag between his lips as Misha works his fingers inside of him.

On second thoughts, Jared decides that he doesn't want a camera. This display is definitely not for sharing.

One of his camera-free hands fists at his dick as he watches Jensen's legs tremble, body writhing on the bed as Misha glances up at Jared for permission, fingers still rubbing against Jensen's prostate as he asks, "Should I...?"

Feeling generous, Jared nods. "Let him come."

A wicked smile spreads over Misha's lips and he crooks his fingers, coaxing a muffled cry of pleasure from the gagged Jensen as he comes, fluid landing thickly on his heaving chest.

Not allowing time for a respite, Jared instructs, "Make him taste it."

Misha crawls up the bed, straddling Jensen's hips and running two fingers through the mess on his chest. He tugs the gag out with his other hand, letting the silk fall around Jensen's neck as he pushes his fingers into his mouth with the demand, "Suck it off."

Jensen barely needs the command, instantly licking and sucking at the fingers like a starving man, and Jared smiles at Misha's groan of pleasure. He'd forgotten how people reacted to this at first.

"Make sure he can still speak."

Misha looks over in confusion but realization quickly dawns in those blue eyes and he turns his attention back to Jensen. "Lick your lips."

Jared's impressed by the choice of command and he bites his own lower lip at the sight of Jensen's pink tongue catching the drops of spunk, making him look like a debauched porn star.

Misha grins at this, asking Jensen, "How does it taste?"

Jensen's voice is raspy as he murmurs, still heady from the orgasm, "Good."

"Just good?" Misha raises an eyebrow. "I heard you couldn't get enough of it. That true, Jensen? You a dirty little cumslut?"

Jared strokes faster at the blush that covers Jensen's cheeks, amazed that his boyfriend is still embarrassed by names he's been called dozens of times before.

Jensen swallows hard. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'm a dirty little cumslut," Jensen whispers, provoking soft groans from Jared and Misha.

Misha regains his composure faster and asks pointedly, "You're a dirty little cumslut what? And keep the volume up, Jenny."

Jared watches Jensen scowl at the nickname, which he finds oddly adorable seeing as how he's already tied up and covered in his own cum, but he says submissively, "I'm a dirty little cumslut, _Sir_."

Both Jared and Misha grin and Jared takes advantage of the pause to toss something onto the bed. "Put this in him. No other lube."

Jensen's eyes widen at the statement as Misha holds up a fat black buttplug, eyeing it in slow contemplation before pressing it to Jensen's lips. "Suck it."

Jensen still looks apprehensive but opens his mouth to receive the thick plug, sucking it with enthusiasm.

Jared shifts position in his chair, cock curving up towards his stomach as he watches Misha fuck Jensen's mouth with the plug, sliding it in and out of his stretched lips until spit trickles messily down his chin.

Satisfied, Misha pulls it out, not bothering to clean Jensen's mouth up before he shoves the knotted gag back between his teeth. Jensen's cries and struggles pick up when Misha moves down his body, circling his dry hole teasingly.

He shakes his head, begging through the gag for more lubrication, and Misha taunts him, "You don't want this after all? I thought sluts like you lived for having something shoved up their ass, hmm?"

Jensen shakes his head again, eyes moving pleadingly to Jared.

Before Jared can intervene on his behalf, Misha's smile becomes playful again as he mock-reconsiders, "You're right. I think something else needs to go up there with it."

Suspicion colors Jensen's gaze but he visibly relaxes when Misha rolls the toy in the puddle of spunk on his chest, coating it carefully before positioning it at his hole with ease and looking once again to Jared.

Feeling himself nearing climax, Jared pushes himself to his feet, moving to kneel beside Jensen before speaking to Misha, "Go ahead. I'll bet he's getting desperate, aren't you, baby?"

Jensen blinks up at him, drowsy with arousal that spikes as Misha starts to ease the plug inside him.

Jensen's head falls back against the pillow, thighs splayed wide and invitingly as the dark plug disappears slowly between his cheeks. He moans around the gag, the sound going straight to Jared's cock, and arches up, trying helplessly to fuck himself deeper on the toy.

Gasping for breath, Jared orders, "Push it in. Now."

Jensen's wide eyes lock with Jared's as Misha obeys and the cry that rips from his throat at the stimulation is enough to have Jared coming hard, the world whiting out behind his lids as he shoots over Jensen's face and chest before slumping back on his knees and opening his eyes.

Seeing Jensen lying beneath him, bound, gagged, plugged, and covered with two loads of come while Misha kneels between his legs, Jared starts to reconsider the camera plan.


End file.
